darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Mai Kashiwagi
Mai Kashiwagi was a high school student and the daughter of Kōzō Tahara, the only survivor from an expedition into Hell's Gate. Appearance Mai is a young teenage girl with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. She wears the standard Japanese school girls uniform of Nishi Toutama Junior High School. Personality Before she became a Contractor, Mai was a very sad and lonely girl. Although her friends tried to help her and keep her company, she would deny their requests to have her over for dinner, in hope that her father would come home. She was once trying to shoplift, and Hei intervened, and paid for her items. She and Hei developed a close relationship, with Mai seeing Hei as something of an older brother. She was also a very concerned friend, when she realized she was losing control she warned her friends to isolate her. Unfortunately, they didn't and she ended up killing them. After becoming a Contractor, she loses all of her previous personality traits, and takes on the personality of a Contractor. After this, she showed no emotion, and unlike previously when she regretted killing, she shows no qualms after becoming a Contractor. Abilities Pyrokinesis: Her power allows her to create and manipulate fire. As a result of her father's attempts to subdue her Contractor powers, she became a Moratorium but eventually reverts to a Contractor. :Obeisance: Her Obeisance requires that she hums a song. Background As a young child, Mai showed signs of becoming a Contractor, causing beetles to spontaneously combust. Her father, Kōzō, who was a researcher for Meyer & Hilton, used seeds which he found inside the Hell's Gate to suppress her powers. He also erased her memory with the ME. Due to the seeds not lasting forever, her father spent all of his time in his office looking after the plant which would give more seeds if ever the one in Mai's wrist should stop working. Due to this her father was never home, and Mai had to look after herself once her mother died. There was a significant emotional detachment between Mai and her father and Mai chose to adopt her deceased mother's maiden name.The Black Contractor, Episode 3The Black Contractor, Episode 4 Part In Story The Black Contractor Mai first appears when she is late for a train to her school. She is then next seen in a back alley inadvertently setting trash on fire. She is discovered doing this, labelled as an arsonist, and is removed from school. She then meets Hei, who attempts to drive her home, only for her to escape with her friends. She is then seen trying to shoplift, and Hei intervenes, paying for her items, forming a bond between the two. Hei entertains her, but the two are soon attacked, and Mai reacts unconsciously, causing an inferno. Mai, having become a Moratorium, wanders around in a daze before she wakes up by walking into a streetlamp. Horrified at the seed inside her disappearing, she staggers in shock before walking into the path of a speeding car that she incinerates unconsciously, with her standing in shock inside the flames. Later, when, because of additional infernos, an evacuation order is issued, Mai refuses to go. A friend and her father attempt to take her with them, but she accidentally burns them both to death. In her trance, she is then kidnapped, entering the company of a Contractor named Luco and his companions, and, in a daze, she describes her father to them. Later on, Tahara attempts to rescue her, and he holds her in his arms as Hei distracts the others. Mai protests against her fathers words, but when he says that he loves her in response to Mai saying that she loves her father, she is brought back to her senses. Unfortunately, Luco kills her father, and Mai, in response, incinerates the last surviving companion despite his pleas. Huang notes her transformation into a Contractor, and, as she completes her obeisance- humming a song- he mentions that she will become a part of the Syndicate. She is later recruited by the Syndicate and guards the Saturn Ring particle accelerator in PANDORA against intruders. She reacts against Amagiri and Brita incursion, burning them alive before they can react. However, Amber aids the two by rewinding time to before they entered the building. Amagiri anticipates her as a result, and hits her with a concussive blast before she can burn him. He damages the particle accelerator, but is still burned by Mai, who was not fully knocked out. She also burns Brita, who manages to teleport away before being killed.The Black Contractor, Episode 24 Mai is one of several people to appear in a vision experienced by Hei just as the Saturn Ring is activated.The Black Contractor, Episode 25 Appearances Gallery MaiEp3.png Mai burning a beetle.gif|Mai burning a beetle when she was a little girl. S1E3 Mai and Tahara in school office.png|Mai and Tahara in school office. S1E3 Mai and Hei at carnival.png|Hei brings Mai to a carnival. Yuka and her father being burned.gif|Mai burns Yuka and her father to death. S1E4 Mai burns truck thats about to kill her.png|Mai burns truck that nearly runs her over. Mais drawing.gif|Mai's drawing of her father. S1E4 Kenneth holds Mai.png|Kenneth holds Mai hostage. S1E4 Tahara tries to kill Mai.png|Tahara tries to kill Mai. S1E24 Mai burns Amagiri and Brita.png|Mai defends the Saturn Ring from Amagiri and Brita. References Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Female